To bring about change, research information must be targeted at the right people in the right format at the right time. The process by which target groups become aware of, accept, and utilize research information is critical to the development of evidence-based improvements in patient safety. The dissemination core, led by Penn's Leonard Davis Institute of Health Economics (LDI), will produce useful, timely information for clinical and public policymakers. It will capitalize on LDI's policy expertise, existing dissemination vehicles, and extensive alumni network of executives in medicine, nursing, and pharmacy. The core will provide ongoing support to all investigators to disseminate research results, develop policy recommendations, and deliver the message to key target audiences. In specific, it will: 1. Develop Issue Briefs. These four-page newsletters condense and translate research findings for busy policymakers and health professionals. LDI's Issue Briefs reach an audience of more than 4,000, including federal, state, and local elected leaders, insurance and hospital executives, and industry and consumer representatives. The core will produce four Issue Briefs based on projects in this program. 2. Develop presentation materials for education and advocacy. The core will develop readily available, easily formatted materials that can be incorporated into presentations by other researchers, clinicians, and consumer advocates. In specific, the core will develop four downloadable PowerPoint presentations and related materials for outside groups to use in hospital grand rounds, or in sessions at state and national meetings. The PowerPoint presentations will highlight key policy messages, and support those messages with data from the research findings. 3. Provide fora for policy development and analysis. The core will convene seminars, conferences, and other fora to develop clinical or policy recommendations, and to identify potential barriers to effective implementation of the research findings. The core will take advantage of LDI's executive education alumni network, and its extensive links to policymakers and clinicians, to develop these fora as issues arise in each project. 4. Integrate findings into education programs for health care executives. The core will add content on patient safety issues to LDI's existing executive education programs, with particular emphasis on formats that are readily exportable to other programs and audiences.